1. Field of Disclosure
This invention relates generally to data mining, and particularly to generating a Venn diagram using a columnar database management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data mining algorithms are often employed by various systems that process data. Data is often represented as sets of various types of entities, for example, products, employees, users of a system, transactions performed by an online system and so on. Data mining systems perform operations on these sets of data, for example, set union, set intersection, set difference, and so on. One operation performed by data mining systems is generation of a Venn diagram of two or more sets of data.
Generating a Venn diagram in turn requires performing various other set operations, for example, set intersection, set difference and so on. Conventional techniques for generating Venn diagrams perform these operations inefficiently. This is so because conventional techniques load the same data multiple times for performing various steps of the Venn diagram generation. As a consequence, generating a Venn diagram is often inefficient and consumes more computing resources than needed.